Postcards
by milak
Summary: Our favourite duo take a holiday to the other side of the world... but what does Bobby have in store?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Postcards

AUTHOR: milak

RATING: K for starters

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing.

DEDICATION: This is for Scripted Starlet who asked me very nicely to write something happier. 

AUTHOR NOTES: The idea for this story came from two very different places. On ewas the two and half hour drive from my parents in regional Victoria, the second is my general unhappiness at my work who were supposed to send me to New York in December 2006 along witht he rest of the company. They didn't live up to their promise so instead of me getting to visit the haunts of Bobby Goren and Alex Eames I thought I would bring them to mine. The most of the places I talk about will be real and I will provide the names of them at the end of each chapter. That way if you're ever in my town you can take the Bobby and Alex tour:o) Enjoy!

It was because of Alexandra Eames that Goren found himself here. When the idea of travel had first been raised Goren had immediately thought of Europe. His mind returned to army stations in Germany and all that he had experienced as a young soldier. He couldn't deny that a part of him, a large part of him, had wanted to take Alex to Europe and share with her what he had experienced many years ago, and although Eames would never say it to him that was exactly what she was avoiding by suggesting where they were now.

Eames wanted an experience that they could create together. Free from their pasts. The last thing she had wanted was a holiday that would involve her feeling inadequate. She knew it would never be intentional for Bobby to make her feel that way but his knowledge could not be contained and she just knew it would be beyond him not to share with her everything he had learnt wether through reading, watching or first hand experience. So although disappointed at first Bobby had allowed Alex to convince him that he did not want to return to Europe. That was how Robert Goren found himself standing in front of an airport in Melbourne, Australia.

His senses were running on overdrive. Too long spent in the cramped confines of a plane had left him stiff and the recycled air in the cabin had left him dehydrated. Robert had exited the plane in a less than pleasant mood, but now, standing in the open air his senses were excited by all that was new in his surroundings. The air was different, somehow fresher, as it filled his lungs, expanding his chest with a pleasant ache, and the light was uncommon to his eyes. In typical Goren fashion he stood and drank in these differences through each pore, aware yet oblivious to the hustle surrounding him. A hand on the small of his back returned him softly to the moment and he turned to smile at Alex beside him.

They cabbed it into the city and checked themselves into their hotel before heading, by foot, into the Melbourne dusk in search of sustenance. Alex, starved from her diet of substandard airline fare, followed Bobby who paused briefly on the corner closest to the hotel just long enough to gather his senses before striding purposefully into the night.

Five minutes later, as they stood at the entrance of a tiny arcade, Alex was silently thankful for the lonely nights in her bed whilst Bobby had stayed glued to the internet in his own peculiar research mode. Lining both sides of the arcade, in a very European fashion, were the small tables of half a dozen cafes. A jazz band were playing up beat music that echoed around the buildings and out into the city night, accompanied by the quiet tinkle of cutlery and glassware and the intimate talk of diners.

Choosing a quiet candle lit table they talked softly whilst sharing a bottle of wine and dining. They toasted their first holiday together, four weeks to spend on the other side of the world. Far from their work, far from their lives and most importantly far from the prying eyes of people that knew them. Despite the exhaustion cause by international travel Alex noticed the subtle change of energy in Bobby. He leaned a little further back in his chair, his smile was wider and his eyes gleamed with a mischief Alex could not quite fathom.

Once he had been convinced, Goren threw himself into researching this trip to Australia, each night bringing another detail to Alex. Would she like to go interstate? How did she feel about camping? What did she think about travelling the coast? Like everything in the life they had slowly been building together Bobby consulted and confirmed Alex's likes and dislikes, her desires, her wants and her needs. He was at the same time both generous and secretive about his research and as they had stood at the boarding gate he had taken her by the hand and kissed her softly on the lips asking that she trust him to show her a fabulous time. With no hesitation Alex had agreed.

PLACE NOTES:  
The hotel is The Vic Hotel in Little Collins St.  
The eat in Block Arcade off Little Collins St.


	2. Chapter 2

On their first morning in this new city Bobby and Alex sought refuge from all that was foreign in the familiarity of each others bodies. It was mid morning when they stepped, relaxed and comfortable, into the city street to take in the smaller details that had remained hidden during their previous evenings travels. Lingering briefly in front of the hotel Alex studied the narrow, one-way street whilst Bobby lifted his eyes to the sky, taking in the architecture. After a moment his eyes returned to the face of the diminutive woman at his side. With the grin of someone at the start of a great adventure he tipped his head ever so subtly to his left, Alex returned his smile and lead the way to the main street of Melbourne's CBD.

They wandered in companionable silence, at the same time both together and alone in their experience of this new and foreign land. Bobby marvelled at the variety of buildings that could be found standing next to each other, art-deco stood shoulder to shoulder with neo-gothic which could be found in the shadows of modern constructions. The sounds of the city seemed to wash over him and pull him along like the tide, at once unknown yet somehow familiar, the glide of the trams and the distinct lack of traffic noise, compared to his native New York, gave Melbourne a unique voice that sang in his ears.

Alex found herself less caught up in the details and more taken with the feeling of the city. People moved at a different pace, there was an energy, but unlike the streets she was used to, it had less direction and more personality. Rowdy groups of teenagers spilled over from café tables whilst every type of music imaginable leaked from shops, mixing brightly into one heartbeat that drove the residents onwards with their day to day quests. Cultures and niche groups moved in their own ways through the streets, not unaware of each other but in acceptance of each others right to be there blending and borrowing from each other until, despite their differences, everyone was the same in a certain respect.

They crossed the mall and zig-zagged through the city blocks, navigation in Melbourne being intrinsic due to the easily followed grid system similar to that of Manhattan. Alex was amused at the size of the city, they had been walking for barely fifteen minutes and it seemed to her that they were reaching the outer edges of the CBD. For a time it appeared that they may have gone astray as the streets emptied and they found themselves in what was almost a ghost town. Then almost as suddenly as they found themselves alone the streets were once again full of noise and life as the approached their destination, the Queen Victoria Market.

Strolling the rows of the market, luxuriating in its vibrancy, they wandered aimlessly pointing out to each other the smaller details that caught their interest and eating freshly cooked hot jam donuts from a van that was parked in the street on the markets edge. On the south side of the market stood a small row of hut like shops one of which was a store selling a range of leather, oils skin and sheep skin jackets. It was in here that Bobby insisted they enter, he chose a cattlemen's drizabones for himself whilst for Alex he picked a Hells Angels styled motorcycle jacket and despite her protests he insisted she try it on.

Alex escaped any further games of dress ups and whilst distracted with the high jinks of a chocolate coloured puppy in the pet shop next door she was unaware of the brief absence of Bobby from her side. Once back Bobby ushered her away from the pet shop with a quip about losing her heart to something four legged and furry. As he followed behind Alex, making their way down the narrow and hustling rows of the market Goren felt a contentment wash over him and a realisation that here and now they could be them with no consequences tot heir actions.

At the end of Row F, where there was more room Bobby reached for Alex's hand spinning her to face him, with his free hand he cupped her cheek and kissed her with a tenderness that was unmissable to anyone observing. Goren's heart delighted in what would normally be an unthinkable display of public affection and the meaning of his kiss was not lost on Alex. Nor was their love for each other lost to the old woman serving behind the stall closest to them. Alex and Bobby continued on their exploration with out releasing their grip on each others hands.

PLACE NOTES: The Queen Victoria Market is what it is. Famous for all sorts of things including its hot jam donuts. The pet shop and the leather shop are real.


	3. Chapter 3

'Great, more alleyways', mused Eames as she once again followed in Bobby's footsteps while he strode with his usual purposefulness towards the far end of a lane where a noisy group of people smoked, their laughter echoing around the close concrete walls of the surrounding buildings. Inside the club they were seated at a small table towards the front of the room and closest to the stage. The noise from outside had continued into the crowded venue killing any thought of intimate conversation that either of them may have had.

The staff, oblivious to the seemingly endless chatter, took orders and brought out their meals while Bobby silently hoped that Alex's increased frustration would be diminished once the show had begun. As her patience reached the end of it's tether, the third time Alex had to ask Bobby to repeat what he had said, a young man stepped from the crowd onto the stage. With an olive complexion and dark eyes, he smiled with the ease of someone more than familiar with being in the limelight.

Taking a seat at the grand piano that dominated the stage he adjusted his seat and the microphone before aimlessly tapping a few keys as if to check that it worked. The crowd hushed with the realisation that something had begun to happen and the performer turned to the front of the stage with eyes that danced under the lights thanking the audience and venue before, almost as an after thought, introducing himself as Nicholas Roy.

Sceptically Alex watched , more than surprised at the voice that was hidden in one, who seemed to her, so young. There was a fullness that rounded every note, whether ballad or more upbeat. His lyrics held a knowledge that was not lost on Eames even though her listening pleasures tended more towards the throw away pop of earlier decades. Goren watched her carefully for the first few songs, fearful that she had done her dash with the raucous club. He had considered carefully, knowing that Alex did not share his love for jazz, settling on something a little more varied, more soulful than he would normally have chosen. He only fully relaxed and started to really enjoy the show when he observed Alex closing her eyes and nodding along with the music.

As Nicholas played the wait staff continued to serve and if anyone in the crowd caught the whisper of one of the waiters singing along no one let on. While Alex revelled in the performance Bobby gazed in awe at her profile in the stage lights. He considered the life they had begun to build together, less than twelve months they had been lovers but he knew that anyone outside of the relationship would have put them together much longer as there was a casual air to their interaction that was uncommon for those so new to intimacy. Years of friendship and working together however had accelerated the process.

A soft smile touch his lips as Alex turned to look at him having felt his gaze as clearly as if he had reached across the table and stroked her cheek, '… no there's no knowing but knowing's not what I need, 'cause everything I need and everything I want's here beside me…' reaching across the table Bobby tangled his fingers amongst hers revelling in the thought that here on the other side of the world he was free to acknowledge his love for Alex in public. Only here on foreign shores could he throw open the gates to this, what he thought of as their secret garden, and invite in the prying eyes of others, '…so close and I want to breathe you in, so close and you're like a second skin, it's a sweet release…' and for this opportunity to share he was more then grateful.

The night wound on with the musical tales that were spun by one man and a piano celebrating every one of the many and varied human emotions. A light mist fell as they left the club, CD secured in Bobby's jacket pocket. 'So, you know that guy?' questioned Alex as they turned at the mouth of the laneway. 'I did some research' confessed Bobby quietly focussing on the pavement glistening in the street lights. Rolling her eyes Alex muttered, 'of course you did' in mock exasperation as her arm snaked around his waist and she pulled herself into the warmth and curve of his body as they walked in step.

PLACE NOTES: The club is Manchester Lane which is actually in Manchester Lane.  
The jazz club Bobby considered is Bennetts Lane which is in Bennetts Lane.  
Nicholas Roy is 100 real and beautiful and plays at Manchester Lane on a regular basis. Being a friend I'm sure he won't mind that I borrowed the lyrics to his song 'so close' from his EP Cardboard Heart. The waiter that sings along to Nicholas is also a real.  
My apologies to the other wonderful Melbourne performer Kylie Auldist who, with her band Small Fish, Deep Sea, were also going to make an appearance (I think Bobby would prefer Kylie to Nicholas but he got Nicholas so he'll just have to cope!) but I'm trying hard not to drag this on.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTES: Hello all. Hope everyone is well and I hope you all enjoy this very belated instalment

Outside the light rain from the night before had created a heavy atmosphere that clung to ones body like an extra layer of clothing. Inside the Vic Hotel Goren stirred at the sound of the bells from St Paul's Cathedral. He allowed himself the luxury of a slow return to conciousness, reacquianting himself with the physical feeling of thick, stiff hotel sheets, the dryness of conditioned air on the skin and the warm weight of Alex pressed against his chest.

He lay still and monitored Alex's breath until he was satisfied that she too had heard the bells and was playing possum in his arms. "Morning, sleepy head", he whispered into the wisps of her hair that had fanned against his pillow. "I'm not awake", Alex protested bringing a smile to Goren's face. After some gentle cajoling they found themselves on a tram gliding gracefully, between life threatening and shuddering stops, towards St Kilda.

Alighting from the tram, a mode of transport that Alex had concluded was only marginally safer than a rocket fuelled scooter driven by a trained monkey, they made their way towards the Esplanade and the promise of more markets. Unlike the city, with its stilted air movement, the St Kilda breeze swept across the bay, refreshing the skin and carrying the hint of ocean scent. Goren basked in the blue skies while Alex perused craft stalls purchasing gifts for her family.

Having lunched in a small café they strolled Ackland Street taking in the sights. Despite her full feeling Eames couldn't help but crave something sweet as they passed window after window of amazing pastries and cakes. Glazed fruits shone and chocolates beckoned while buttered treats were piled from floor to ceiling, each one calling her name. As Alex succumbed to a cinnamon soaked pastry Bobby delighted in an ice cream cone filled with lush fruit sorbet.

Hand in hand they strolled lazily across a small green park. Before them, peeking above a high fence, were the surreal shapes and the rolling twists of an aging roller coaster and other amusement rides. The voices of those caught between terror and glee carried above the noise of market goers and traffic and Goren watched , enthralled, as a rickety carriage plummeted down one of the graceful arches dipping out of sight below the fence line.

Indicating with his half eaten ice cream Goren stated his want to ride on the ancient wooden structure. Alex wore a look of shock, "That thing looks like a death trap Bobby, it looks terrifying" she admonished. "Well that's the point Eames." he almost whined as he stared longingly at the amusments so close to where he stood. As Goren stepped further towards the fun park Alex halted at the use of her surname. Their arms extended as the distance between them grew and they disconnected, Alex stood still watching the back of Bobby as he slowly twisted away from his goal to face her.

She felt a sting inside of her, the sting of business infringing in their personal time. Their personal time in New York was often awash with work conversations, inescapable thoughts and evenings spent with case files between them at dinner, but not here. Here in another country they had talked about being free to be anything except Eames and Goren, the names and personas that dogged them their whole lives in New York.

Their relationship had been kept quiet at home for their own reasons, mainly both of them having no wish to share their personal lives with the wider world, but also to minimise the world's knowledge of their weak spots. Cases involving the likes of the manipulative Nicole Wallace had shown Eames the damage that could be done with a small amount of personal knowledge. She had loathed the thought of anyone discovering that their weakest points were each other, Eames especially had deemed that knowledge too personal, too private to be allowed into the general world.

So here they were in the one place where they were Bobby and Alex and it had slipped out of him, the casual way he had reverted back to Eames hurt more than she thought it ever would and he knew. As her hand had slipped from his Goren turned to look at Alex. At high speed his brain replayed the last moments of interaction and he realised, in his distraction, what he had done.

Alex looked at his towering form, ice cream in one hand, face changing from petulant child not getting his desired toy to an expression of guilt and she saw him in that instance as a little boy. Something in this giant that she loved, something in the brilliant mind, something behind those perceptive eyes was still a little kid who liked ice cream and wanted to ride the roller coaster. And this amused her.

In two strides Goren stood close to Alex. He took the released hand that hung loosely at her side as he stepped into her personal space. He dropped his head and whispered an apology into her hair. Alex leaned into his neck as his whispers soothed the sting that his single word had caused. In response she teased him about his childish fascination, not content to hear the smile in her voice Bobby pulled his head away and twisted to see his partners eyes.

Content that his error was rectified he lifted his ice cream cone to her as a final peace offering. Upon declining Goren stated that she really should have some ice cream. Alex felt it before she registered what he had done. The end of her nose cold and wet from being dabbed with Bobby's sorbet Alex slapped on the chest as his booming laugh mingled with the screams of a new group of teens on the roller coaster As he ran towards the smiling face indicating the entrance to the fun park.

PLACE NOTES: Lunch is at Vibe.  
Obviously the fun park is Luna Park  
If you're wondering the spend the evening at the Esplanade Hotel watching the sunset over the bay.


End file.
